A Mixed World
by JanelleRae
Summary: Rory and Kevin Hayden are half siblings that live in Hartford with their parents.. They somehow live in both worlds, the rich and the normal, at the same time. Life is great. But then again, they are teenagers, so it couldn't possibly be all good.
1. Welcome to my world

Authors note: Loreilei and Christopher actually get along, and Rory is slightly OOC, but only slightly.

Background: When Christopher got Lorelei pregnant, what neither of them knew, was that one month earlier Christopher had gotten another girl pregnant, but this girl hadn't told Christopher yet. This girl (named Janice) finally did talk to Chris she told him that she wasn't going to keep the baby; she was going to have an abortion. Lorelei and Christopher talked about this (after getting over the fact that he'd gotten her pregnant) and they decided they if they could convince her to keep the baby until birth, than they would take little him/her. Janice agreed. But Lorelei and Christopher's parents forbid it, so once both babies were born, they ran away. Four years later, both sets of parents died in a tragic fire at one of their social events. Christopher and Lorelei inherited all of their money and estates. They rented out the houses, and invested the money, and Christopher started his own Record Store, which turned into a chain of stores, and now they live in Hartford, but they don't live like they are as rich as they really are, and they don't spoil the kids too much. They let them make their own choices, and make sure that their kids don't feel suffocated like they did. Kevin knows that Lorelei isn't his real mom but he loves her like a mother, and he calls her mom, he's never met his real mother. Rory and Kevin are pretty close, and they usually get along great. They both are juniors at Chilton.

Chapter One- Good Morning

"Kevin! Where'd you put my keys?" Rory yelled as she rushed down the stairs trying to put her shoes on and walk at the same time.

"On the kitchen counter!", Her older brother hollered back from somewhere upstairs

Rory, after much trouble, finally stopped walking, put on her shoes, than continued into the kitchen.

"There not there!"

"Ug! I don't know, Rory, didn't you have them last?"

"No you took my car last night, cuz I borrowed your truck to help Lane move. And I never got them back from you."

"Fine! Fine! I'll look for them! Geez"

"Thank you Brother Dear!"

Rory walked over to the marble countertop and grabbed the coffee pot and emptied its contents into two paper coffee cups with the lids, and walked into the living room, and stood at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Found the Keys!" Kevin yelled as he came down the stairs

"Alrighty, lets go we're gonna be late, oh wait I forgot, can you drive I wanted to study for that history test on the way there"

"Sigh, yeah sure, you know if you would've mentioned this five minutes ago we'd be out the door by now"

"Sorry, now let's go"

"Okay but if I'm driving than we're taking the truck"

"Fine let roll!"

Rory and Kevin Hayden jumped into Kevin's black fully loaded F-150 and backed down the long drive away, away from the huge house/ small mansion, and hit the road toward Chilton. Rory pulled out a textbook, notes, and index cards, and began to pour over her notes

"Hey favorite sister…you wanna quiz me on that stuff?"

"yeah sure, It'll help me remember. You did remember to study though right?"

"hey I am studying now right? Your gonna quiz me, now shoot"

"Kevin!"

"What? Oh, you can scold me later, we're studying here!"

"Sigh , okay"

Not too long later they pulled into that Chilton parking lot. Both Haydens pulled down their mirrors and adjusted their appearance. Kevin perfected his "messy cool" spikes, while Rory poked and prodded her curly/wavy hair into place.

Kevin had his Dad's skin tone and build, but then he had piercing green eyes and dark hair similar to his sister's; both of which he could only assume came from his mother. Somehow, people still told them they looked alike, but really it's just that their mannerisms were so similar they reminded everyone of each other.

Rory's hair ended just above the shoulder, and today she wore it wild curly/wavy. She had on eyeliner, a little navy eye shadow, and mascara, along with a touch of lip gloss. She was wearing her skirt ( hemmed a little shorter than in the show), and a tight gray sweater vest over her shirt. (kind of like Madeline and Louise dress).

As soon as Rory opened the truck door to step out she heard

"Good Morning Mary, your looking lovely as always"

Rory responded by simply glaring, so Tristan turned his attention to Kevin.

"Hey man, hows it goin? You guys are gonna be at my party this weekend right?

"of course man, you know I'd never miss one of your parties, I don't know about Rory though"

"Um, I don't think so" Rory responded

"Oh come on" Kevin urged "you need to get outta the house and have some fun, your books will be there when you get back"

"I don't know, I'll think about it"

"yeah Mary, listen to your brother, and I'll make sure you have fun" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"shove it DuGrey," She snapped at him.

And with that the three of them walked into the building

Thanks for reading the first chapter and please review and be brutally honest. Let me know if its too wordy, or just plain boring. Reviews are love!


	2. The Party

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews, here is chapter 2, and chapter 3 will be up soon!**

Rory and Kevin pulled up to Tristan's huge mansion, and stepped out of Rory's black VW Bug. Rory was dressed in a maroon tank top under a long sleeved sheer top of the same color, a black mini skirt (mini, but not too mini), and 2inch black chuck heels. Her make up was simple but it had an impact; black eyeliner, mascara, a thin red streak of eye shadow, light blush, lip gloss, and a thin coat of foundation. Her hair was straight and sleek. Kevin was dressed in baggy light wash jeans, and a black polo.

As they entered the Gigantic house the roaring music assaulted their ears, and the mass scene of moshing teenagers greeted their eyes. Kevin strutted fearlessly into the crowd, and Rory followed timidly in his wake. The brother and sister pair soon found their friends in a smaller room off to the side. They all hung out, talking, laughing, and even dancing a few times, than after about an hour and a half, Tristan came striding into the room.

"Hey everyone I hope your all enjoying yourselves" Asked Tristan

"Ya definitely man, happy birthday" responded Kevin, everyone else gave similar responses, except for Rory, who stayed quiet.

"Hey Rory, how about a dance?" Tristan asked smirking

"I don't think so Tristan, asks for the offer though" she responded with a with an obviously fake smile plastered on her face.

"Come on Mary, for the birthday boy" he pleaded as he grabbed her hand.

"Fine, one dance" she relented as he pulled her up from her seat and toward the dance floor. Just as they reached the dance floor a slow song came on.

"Well it looks like it's my lucky day Mary" Tristan said as he pulled her close

"Only cuz it's your birthday" Rory said as she looked away from him. Truth be told she did have a thing for Tristan, but she would never admit that to anyone, she was not his kind of girl. He might act like he liked her but she knew she was just another girl to him. She couldn't even figure out what she liked about him.

As she turned her attention back to her dancing partner, she was greeted by his piercing blue eyes. And all of sudden, she couldn't tear her eyes from his, and she didn't want to.

The song continued, but Rory didn't even know what song was playing, and she didn't care. As she started into his icy blue eyes, his face came closer, and closer, and before she knew what was going on she felt his lips on hers. He pulled her tightly toward him, and she moved her hands behind head and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Than all at once the realization of what she was doing hit her like a brick. She quickly broke the kiss and fled the dance floor. She wasn't quite sure where was running to. But she ended up in a secluded piano room. A few minutes later Tristan entered the room.

"Tristan I can't talk to you right now" She mumbled out as she turned around to face the wall.

"Why are you so scared, what are you so scared of?"

"What do you think I'm scared of!" she said raising her voice, "I don't want to be discarded by you after a week, like all the other girls you seduce!"

"No, Rory, you're different"

"Exactly! I don't want to be another one of your "flavors of the week" this could never Tristan!" She turned to run away again, but he caught her by her wrist gently.

"Rory, that's not what I am trying to say" Tristan shifted uncomfortably. He never let his guard down, ever. But he knew that if he wanted her to understand he had to take off his mask.

"Your different, yeah, you do have a rockin body" he smirked "but its more than that", he paused. "I don't want a one night stand with you Rory, I don't even have to have sex with you, I just want to be around you."

"Tristan, I'm…I'm…" she stuttered. "I'm not sure what to think about this" there was a short pause, "I need to think about this" she looked him straight in the eye, "If you are serious about this than find me Monday, and we'll talk" and without waiting for a response she rushed out of the room. She rushed in the main room and found her brother.

"Kevin come on lets go, I want to go home"

"Rory it's only 10:30" Kevin starts to say, then he realizes that Rory looks upset. "Wait, Rory what's wrong?"

"Nothing can we just go?"

"Yeah sure, um yeah, lets leave" Kevin says a quick goodbye to the girl he was dancing with and they headed toward the door.

Reviews are Love


	3. brother dear

A Mixed World 3

Kevin glanced at Rory from the driver's seat.

"Rory, what's up? What happened?" Kevin asked tentatively.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I just…I need to think, I have a lot on my mind."

"Okay" Kevin paused "…Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah Kevin, I know"

"Okay"

About an hour later Rory was sitting on her bed, trying to read, but she just couldn't concentrate. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Rory called. Her brother peaked his head in.

"Hey Ror, you doing okay?" Kevin inquired quietly.

"Yeah, I am okay, come on in, I'll fill you in on what's happening"

As Rory told her brother a play by play of what happened he began to look more and more agitated. After she finished there was a long silent pause. Kevin didn't look happy.

"Rory, Tristan is one of my good friends, but as we know, the rich kid socialites don't have the best home life. Tristan hides behind a shield, his playboy, bad-ass; ego-inflated attitude thing is just his way of shoving the emotion and pain."

"Kevin I know..." Rory started, but she was cut off by Kevin

"No Rory, just listen. You're different than the girls he usually goes for; I think he sees something in you. Something pure, honest, constant, determined, maybe even naive, but strong. But you can't save him Rory, I hate to get all soap opera-y on you, but you can't fix him Rory. He doesn't know how to commit, Rory his parents are never home, he is an only child, most of his friends at school are disposable, and he is never with the same girl for more than a week. He doesn't know how to form relationships with people." There was a quick pause, "Rory I just don't want to see you get hurt"

Rory couldn't figure out why she was getting so mad at her brother, but his words angered her.

"Kevin this isn't like you, I don't see why you're getting so sappy and crap. This isn't a Shakespeare play, maybe he just likes me, MAYBE it's just that simple!

"Rory-"

"No Kevin, I don't want to hear it, please just leave"

"Fine" he glared at her, giving the door a good slam on his way out.

On Monday morning Kevin and Rory road to school in silence; Rory drove. As she got out of the car, at Chilton, Tristan walked up on and just leaned against the side of the car.

"Hey" he said simply

"Hey" she responded while grabbing her bag out of the car. She shut the car door and looked up at him. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He gave her a half smirk, half smile and they walked into school with their hands intertwined.

Kevin watched this scene from the passenger side of the car, he waited till they walked away, then shut the car door (with a little too much force) and leaned against the car, he took a deep breath and drudged onto the huge campus.

Rory and Tristan stood at their lockers, they had just finished getting their books, and now they just kind of stood there. Normally, Tristan would be making out with his girl of the week up against the lockers, but he knew that wasn't a "Rory" kind of activity. Finally Rory broke the silence.

"Ug, I am so tired, I didn't get any coffee this morning"

"No coffee?" he smirked/smiled "well I am surprised your even standing" Tristan pulled her toward him, leaning against the locker, she leaned into him, snuggling her head into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. And they just stood like that , napping slightly, until the bell rang.

"hey Rory, come by my house tonight and we'll talk okay?"

Rory gave him a doubtful look

"I promise" Tristan said laughing "I just want to talk, that is, if you can keep your hands off me"

"oh I think I can handle it" she said smiling.

"we'll see"

Rory walked up to the door of the huge mansion that night, dressed in a black, low-cut, v-neck sweater over a black lacy camisole and light wash jeans. She looked up at the massive estate in front of her and took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

An hour later they were in Tristan's room, lying on his couch watching a movie. Rory was lying on her side against the back of the couch, and Tristan was lying on his back in front of her. They were squished together, so she was half on top of him, and his hand was in her back pocket.

"Tristan, we need to talk," Rory started, interrupting the movie. "about what we are"

"Well Rory we are human"

"Tristan!"

"Okay, okay, well you're my girlfriend, which means I get you all to myself" he said seductively as he pulled her in for a kiss. Rory gave him a little kiss, but he immediately deepened it. Several moments later Rory pulled away breathless.

"I think I am going to like this" she said while shifting herself into a sitting postion

"oh I think I am too" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her and smirked at the postion she was in. Rory had failed to notice that when she sat up, she had moved so that she was now straddling him, and she just realized the suggestiveness of this position. She blushed deeply and pulled him up into a deep kiss, he gently moved her backwards so she was lying on the couch with him straddling her. Once they were both breathless, they broke away smiling. Tristan sat up and pulled her into his lap and they continued watching the movie.

Rory quietly opened the front door of her house, and crept up the stairs. It was midnight on a school night. Not good. She tip toed past her parents door and sighed in relief when she made it to her own room. She jumped in surprise to find Kevin sitting in front of the television in her room.

"Kevin what are you doing in here?"

"Well, well Rory, how nice of you to finally come home. Rory it's past midnight! Rory sighed in exasperation

"Kevin just go to bed"

"Rory" he said in a parental tone

"Kevin I am a big girl and I don't need you to play "father" so please, I am tired and I would like to go to bed now.

**Thank you all for reading, the next chapter should be up soon. Please review and be brutally honest! **


	4. perfect day part 1

**_Hey Guys thanks for the reviews, and here is chapter 4, I am sorry it is so short but I will be updating again very soon! Oh and a note to f_reefalling08_, your review made me laugh and smile, and no I don't think your crazy, in fact I think we'd get along quite well._**

Rory laid in here bed early one Saturday morning, the sun was spilling in through her windows and she couldn't help but smile. Her life was so perfect right now. It had been a month since her and Tristan got together, and their relationship was amazingly simple and beautiful and perfect. Kevin had calmed down, and learned to trust Tristan. He could see that Tristan loved his little sister. Rory was so happy, that she didn't care that it was 7:00am on a Saturday, she felt rested, energized, and happy.

Today was her and Tristan's one month anniversary, so of course they had the whole day planned. He was going to pick her up at 10:00am; they were going to Luke's for breakfast, then they were going to the bookstore to browse for a while. Then came some mysterious surprise activity that she didn't get to know about, after that they were going to Old World Pizza for lunch, Rory's favorite Harvard pizza joint. Than he was going to drop for off at her house, and let her getting ready for the main event that evening. She didn't know what it was, or how to prepare, all she was told was that she would be given info on a need to know basis.

A few hours later Rory and Tristan had just left the bookstore in Stars Hallow, and now they we in the car heading toward Hartford, for the first "mystery" part of the day.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going? Rory asked as she shifted in the passenger seat in order to face him.

"We are going to pick out a gorgeous new dress for you to wear tonight" Tristan said smiling. Rory let out an excited gasp, than her face fell to a serious look

"Tristan, you know you don't have to do that"

"I know, but I want to"

Rory let herself get excited again,

"In that case, YEAH, we're going shopping!"

An hour later Rory stood in the dressing room with Tristan outside the door. They had picked out about five dresses for her to try on, and this was the fifth, so far they had a couple maybes, but nothing was perfect, and Rory sliped into this last one, and it felt, perfect. _It's too good to be true; no dress should feel this good on_. She turned around to face the mirror and a gasp flew from her lips.

"Oh my gosh" she said softly

"common out Rory, let me see" Tristan pleaded through the door, he could hear her startlingly pleased reaction to this dress. Rory opened the door and Tristan's jaw dropped,

"W...whoa" Tristan whispered. Rory loved that her appearance could get that kind of reaction out of him

The dress was golden brown satin, it hung perfectly on her, the 1 inch straps of the dress lead down into the low v-neck, it was gathered in the center of her chest. The back was low, and had a small train. The whole thing was perfect. It went with the color of her hair and skin as if it was custom made. She glowed in it.

"is the one" Rory said definitively

"It sure is" Tristan breathed "do you need any help getting it off?" he said seductively while smirking at her.

"No I think I can handle it" She said smiling, and closed the door slowly.

_**Reviews make the author love you! And as I have said many a times, please feel free to inform me on what ways my writing could improve, or anything you'd like to see in the story, or ideas. I love reviews! They make me smile!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys if you want to see a picture of the dress Rory is wearing I posted the link in my profile. And without further ado, here is chapter 5.

Rory sat in front of her vanity with people hustling and bustling around. That amazing boyfriend of her had sent over his sister's hair, makeup, and nail artists to make sure Rory felt like a pampered princess. Finally the flurry calmed down, the small sea of people parted, and she beheld the beauty of her reflection. Then as a final, a small delicate tiara was placed her head. Her breath caught in her throat, she wasn't an insecure person, she new she was pretty, but she never knew she could look like this.

"Thank you" she choked out to the awesome team of people surrounding her. "This is…amazing, thank you." She rose slowly, as if scared that if she moved to quickly, her royal appearance might shatter.

She walked over to the window overlooking the front of the property, and she saw Tristan in her driveway, leaning against a limo with a cigarette hanging from his lips. She smiled at the sight of him. After grabbing her purse, she headed downstairs to meet him.

Tristan looked up at the sound of the front door opening, and at the sight of her he couldn't move. He was momentarily paralyzed in awe of this beautiful creature before him. Once he regained his senses he quickly closed the space between them.

"you look beautiful, amazing, and can't believe how lucky I am" he leaned in to kiss her, only to be stopped by her hand in his face.

"Oh no mister" she said as she took the cigarette from his hand an threw it on the ground, "There is no way I am kissing an ash tray" she said smiling as she pulled a pack of gum out of her purse, she handed it to him and proceeded to walk past him and wait at the door of the limo. He smiled while shaking his head, than turned to follow her. He pressed himself against her lightly, backing her up against the limo. He leaned in the kissed her slowly and deeply.

"Your perfect" she breathed as their lips parted

"Good to know" he said smiling as he opened the door to the limo for her

Hey you guys I am so so sorry that this is so short. I have a million different ideas and chapters for upcoming chapters, now I just have to pick one and go for it, but before I can do that I need to finish the date. Let me know if you have any really good ideas for the actual anniversary date that are amazing but not too too over the top. I love review they make me smile. Feel free to put your two sense in on what you want to see in the story, anything goes.


End file.
